Como agua y aceite
by AnnaTB
Summary: Remus Lupin siempre había sido un hombre práctico y pragmático y hubiera tachado de “necio soñador” a aquél que hubiera intentado unirles. “El agua y el aceite no se mezclan, se repelen”. RLNT


**Disclaimer: no, ninguno de los personajes que salen en este ff son míos, ¿entendido?**

**One-shoot de Remus y Tonks. Hacía tiempo que quería hacer esto así que, aquí está. Espero, sinceramente, que os guste.**

**Como agua y aceite**

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado alguna vez lo que Nymphadora Tonks era a él; hubiera respondido sin dudar ni un instante que lo que el agua era al aceite.

No era que la muchacha le cayera mal o le fuese indiferente, al contrario. Tampoco era que no la soportase, nada de eso. Incluso había llegado a sentir preocupación hacia esa chica de pelo rosa.

Lo que, según el licántropo, les hacía tan incompatibles eran las diferencias que existían entre ellos.

Él, el aceite. La densidad era lo que le caracterizaba, la profundidad, lo intrincado de sus pensamientos. Inseguridad, como la resbaladiza superficie de algo untado con ese líquido amarillo.

Ella, el agua. Tan clara, tan joven y transparente. Juventud. Y, como no, torpeza. Como caminar bajo la lluvia intentando sortear miles de charcos sabiendo que, tarde o temprano, vas a acabar cayendo en uno de ellos.

Aunque, de todos es sabido que las diferencias son lo que más acerca a las personas. Que los polos opuestos se atraen. Sin embargo, Remus se cuidaba mucho de ignorar ese dato.

Remus Lupin siempre había sido un hombre práctico y pragmático y hubiera tachado de "necio soñador" a aquél que hubiera intentado unirles. "El agua y el aceite no se mezclan, se repelen".

Sin embargo, Remus Lupin había sido siempre un romántico, a pesar de todo. Un "necio soñador" de esos que trataban de unir el agua y el aceite. De hecho, con Lily y James lo consiguió.

Algunas veces, absurdamente, le daba por comparar ambas situaciones y en contadas ocasiones acababa decidiendo que la situación en que él se encontraba actualmente no era tan distinta. Más tarde la realidad se apoderaba de él de nuevo y desechaba los absurdos pensamientos que le habían llevado a esa conclusión. Porque para él no existía la oportunidad de hacerse ilusiones y la esperanza no entraba en su vocabulario. Las ilusiones sólo servían para desmoralizarle aún más en cuanto se hacía evidente que jamás iban a ser cumplidas.

La historia de Lily y James había sido un cuento de hadas que habría acabado bien (de hecho aún seguiría) de no haber hecho Voldemort su "aparición estelar". Ellos lo tenían todo de cara, eran jóvenes y estaban enamorados. Claro que, oportunamente, siempre "olvidaba" que durante la mayor parte de su vida escolar, lo único que Lily le dirigió a James fueron rechazos e insultos.

Esa Lily… ¡Lo que les costó que al fin aceptara una cita con James! Tuvieron que abstenerse de hacerle bromas a los Slytherins (en especial a Snivellus) durante más de siete meses.

Ella le dijo alguna vez que el amor era la fuerza que lo podía todo… Quizás él lo había creído en algún momento pero la vida le había enseñado que el amor no paga el alquiler ni las facturas de la comida. Que, por mucho que quieras o que te quieran, hace falta mucho más que amor para sobrevivir. Pobre Lily… ¡siempre fue una sentimental!

Su situación, acababa decidiendo, distaba mucho, muchísimo de la de aquellos dos.

Su historia podía asemejarse más, solía pensar, a la de Romeo y Julieta. Sin embargo, en su cuento las rivalidades entre los Montesco y los Capuletto no eran más que los prejuicios de la sociedad y los del propio Remus. No hacía falta ser demasiado listo como para adivinar que todo aquello acabaría en un drama digno del mejor dramaturgo.

Y por allí llegaba la protagonista de la historia. La persona que, sin saberlo, se había convertido en (casi) lo único que ocupaba la mente de ese licántropo.

Nymphadora Tonks entraba en la cocina de Grimmauld Place más apagada y menos "Tonks" que nunca. Y, por mucho que Remus se esforzase en convencerse de lo contrario, sabía que gran parte de todo ese cambio (todo, en realidad) era por su culpa.

Su pelo, siempre rosa y brillante, estaba ahora apagado y del color del agua de fregar. Cara pálida y ojeras kilométricas; andares tristes y monótonos. ¡Hasta su torpeza se echaba de menos!

.- Buenas.-saludó a todos en general y a alguien en particular. Notó sus ojos negros clavados en él pero fingió estar muy interesado en el libro que estaba leyendo y que… ahora se daba cuenta, estaba del revés. Bien Remus, se dijo, definitivamente has vuelto a la adolescencia.

Oyó como Molly la recibía cálidamente y el sonido de alguien dejándose caer encima de un taburete. Levantó la vista lo justo para ver como se quitaba el abrigo y la bufanda que llevaba para después sacudir la cabeza, en un ademán espontáneo que le recordó a la Tonks de siempre, para quitarse la nieve.

.- Toma, cielo.-dijo Molly, dejando una taza de té humeante delante de la chica.- Es té calentito, te sentará bien.-dijo, ante la mirada sorprendida de ella.- ¡Con la que está cayendo allá fuera y tú sin llegar!-explotó, al fin, sin poder ocultar más su indignación y su preocupación.

Remus también lo habría hecho. Reñirla, quería decir. Pero Remus debía decir y hacer cualquier cosa para evitar que Tonks pudiera llegar a pensar que tenía cierta debilidad por ella. No debía darle falsas esperanzas.

.- Sólo es un poco de nieve, Molly.-la tranquilizó, apaciguadora, con la voz ligeramente ronca. Cosa que sólo logró aumentar más las razones de queja a la señora Weasley.

.- ¿Un poco de nieve?-inquirió esta, en ese tonillo que, si eres listo, sabrás entender lo que te espera.- En la radio mágica han informado de que las alfombras voladoras están quedándose tiesas en el mismo aire.-le contó.

.- Molly, ya sabes que no tengo ninguna alfombra voladora.-contestó ella, sorprendentemente tranquila.- Además, están siendo prohibidas, ya lo sabes.-dijo, como si todo aquello zanjase la cuestión.

.- Dicen también que las escobas pueden quedarse en punto muerto tras muchas horas de vuelo o si hace mucho frío.-siguió ella, como si nada.

.- He venido andando.-contestó, viendo que no iba a poder razonar con esa mujer.

.- Podrías haberte desmayado y la nieve habría cubierto tu cuerpo…-siguió ella con su monólogo.

.- Pero no ha pasado.-la interrumpió, cada vez con menos paciencia.

.- …y no te habríamos encontrado hasta el deshielo.-terminó, con cara de horror.- Merlín santo, no había visto nevar tanto des de las navidades en que nacieron los gemelos…-murmuró para sí misma.- ¿Por qué no te sientas al lado del fuego un rato, Tonks?-le ofreció, ya con otra cosa en mente.- Voy a subir para prepararte una habitación y te quedas a pasar la noche.-afirmó, sin dar tiempo a rechistar.- Y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta, señorita.-concluyó, saliendo apresuradamente de la cocina.

Tonks suspiró, como si tuviera una gran carga encima de las espaldas y no supiera cómo librarse de ella. Suspiró como si tuviera diez años más y, en cierta forma, eso parecía. Y Remus suspiró también, quizás por inercia o porque sentía que todos esos suspiros tenían una causa común y sospechaba que no eran ni Molly, ni la nieve ni el frío.

La chica decidió acatar la orden de Molly y cogió una silla cercana al fuego para sentarse. Remus aprovechó que ella estaba ocupada con eso para observar sus movimientos y se dio cuenta de que parecía un alma en pena, de aquí para allá, con andares encorvados y dando suspiros que, muy probablemente, ni se daba cuenta que salían por sus labios secos y agrietados.

Quizás por sentirse observada o por nada en particular, Tonks protagonizó de nuevo un arranque de torpeza. Y si Remus no hubiera estado atento, ahora mismo un bonito chichón adornaría la cabeza de la chica, justo en la frente. Sus cordones desabrochados se habían liado con la pata de la silla y casi caen ambas (Tonks y silla) de cabeza al suelo.

Justo en el instante en que Remus agarró la cintura de la chica para "salvarla" de la caída, un chispazo de luz pareció cruzar sus ojos. Pero no fue un chispazo, fue el pelo de Tonks que, por un momento, había vuelto a la fucsia normalidad.

.- Eh, Tonks,-la llamó, una vez la chica estuvo de pie.- tu pelo.

.- Está marrón.-constató, mirándose en el reflejo de una ventana.

.- Sí, ya, ya lo sé, pero hace un momento.-trató de explicar.

.- Hace un momento estaba marrón también, Remus.-le dijo, más bien fría.

Estaba de mal humor. No hacía falta ser un genio para notarlo. Igual estaba enfadada por haber tenido que caminar durante horas bajo la nieve o por haber perdido sus capacidades de metamorfaga. Igual era eso o igual no. Sea lo que fuere, Remus no quiso preguntárselo por eso de "mantener las distancias" que le resultaba tan fácil de decir pero tan difícil de poner a la práctica.

.- Nieva afuera, ¿eh?-preguntó, más que nada por decir algo.

.-¿En serio?-inquirió esta, tremendamente sarcástica.- ¿A qué coño viene esto, Remus?-preguntó, haciendo uso de un más que claro mal humor.

.- No lo sé.-contestó éste, descolocado.

.- ¿Ahora sólo sabemos hablar del tiempo? ¿Es eso?-preguntó, haciendo que una punzada pinchase el pecho de Remus.

Tonks no solía hablarle así. No lo hacía. Ella era suave, dulce y divertida y no le contestaba con sarcasmos si no es que la ocasión lo permitía. Y su situación era lo bastante tensa como para prescindir de dichos sarcasmos pero ella no lo hacía. Pinchaba y pinchaba y lo hacía a traición. Ella no era así y si había cambiado era por su culpa.

.- Lo-lo siento-tartamudeó una trillada disculpa que ni él sabía a qué venía.

.- ¿Qué es lo que sientes, Remus?-preguntó ella de nuevo, cansada.

Él calló. No sabía qué más decir y se sentía terriblemente acorralado mientras Tonks le hacía preguntas y más preguntas que se sentía incapaz de responder.

Ya nada había sido igual des de ese beso accidental que se dieron cuando ella al fin despertó en San Mungo después de la batalla en el Ministerio de Magia. Nada. Después de ese beso, Remus hizo lo posible para alejarse de la influencia que Tonks ejercía sobre él y Tonks asistió, perpleja, a técnicas de escapismo que jamás había visto.

Como si esperase que su comportamiento fuese algo sólo pasajero, Tonks no le dio demasiada importancia y siguió comportándose como siempre. Le atribuyó la extraña manera de actuar a todo lo sucedido en esa batalla y, sobretodo, a la muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos. El que cambió fue él y, cuando la chica se dio cuenta de que Remus pretendía que le olvidase, empezó a cambiar también.

Su pelo fucsia y brillante cambió al marrón apagado y su risa cambió por suspiros inconscientes. Su mirada brillante había sido opacada por un velo de tristeza y su torpeza fue substituida por una inmovilidad realmente inusual en ella.

Tal y como estaba ahora: inmóvil frente al fuego, con la mirada perdida entre las llamas en movimiento.

.- Creo que lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo.-soltó, de golpe, sobresaltándole.

.- ¿Miedo?-preguntó, levantando una ceja. Ella no se dejó amedrentar y siguió hablando.

.- Sí, miedo.-repitió, convencida.- Miedo de que me canse algún día y te deje solo.-soltó, levantando la mirada y viendo que había dado en el clavo.- A todos nos duele el rechazo Remus…-dijo, refiriéndose no sólo a él.- Y yo he aguantado muchos rechazos de los tuyos que, sinceramente, a otra persona no se los hubiera aguantado.-soltó, para luego apartar la mirada.

Los ojos de Remus se cerraron, con cansancio. Estaba seguro de que Tonks no había querido sonar tan brusca pero la sinceridad había salido de sus labios como estacas de hielo que le habían atravesado por completo. Y, ahora, medio arrepentida por sus palabras, evitaba sus ojos.

.- Pues no los aguantes.-dijo él, súbitamente.- No tienes por qué tratarme de forma distinta que a cualquier otro…-murmuró, apartando también la mirada.

.- Eso es ridículo, Remus.-espetó ella, mirándole de nuevo.- Para empezar, tú mismo te empeñas en tratarte distinto a los demás.-dijo, dejándole sin palabras.- Y para seguir, jamás he querido tanto a una persona como te quiero a ti.-terminó, levantándose de la silla y acercándose a él.

.- Tonks, no podrás soportarlo.-murmuró, con voz vencida.- Acabarás cansándote de mí, soy un enfermo crónico…

.- No digas tonterías, Remus.-le interrumpió.- Estoy harta de que una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco no haga más que soltar idioteces.-murmuró, enfadada.- Yo te quiero, Remus, y estoy harta de que no me dejes quererte.-declaró, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

.- No me quieres, sólo sientes compasión por mí.-murmuró.- Porque soy viejo, pobre y estoy enfermo.-dijo, volviendo a su discurso habitual.

.- Ya empezamos.-suspiró ella, quitando la mano de su hombro.

Remus temió que se fuera pero pronto la vio gesticulando violentamente mientras hablaba. Le decía que no le importaba, que ella hacía tiempo que había dejado de ver eso como un problema (si es que alguna vez lo había hecho), que lo más importante era que le quería y que quería estar con él.

Y, poco a poco, mientras ella gesticulaba, hablaba y se quejaba, mechones de su pelo fueron cambiando de color, de marrón a fucsia, hasta que, en un momento tuvo toda la cabeza de su color habitual.

Como obedeciendo a su instinto, Remus se levantó de la silla y se puso a la altura de una acalorada Tonks que seguía quejándose como si no hubiera visto el movimiento de Remus. Le cogió las manos, que seguían haciendo movimientos violentos a apenas diez centímetros de la cara del hombre, y las sujetó para que parase de moverlas.

Una vez Tonks estuvo calmada, fijó sus ojos dorados en los negros de ella y, sin pensarlo un segundo, bajó la cabeza, uniendo los labios de ambos en un tímido beso.

Poco a poco los brazos de Tonks se relajaron ostensiblemente y Remus dejó de apretar sus muñecas para poner las manos en su cintura mientras que ella, viéndose liberada, puso los brazos alrededor del cuello de Remus, apretándole más contra sí y profundizando el beso.

Le había pillado por sorpresa pero no le había costado demasiado contestarle a él y Tonks pronto se encontró sentada en las rodillas de Remus que los había conducido a ambos a la silla más próxima. Minutos más tarde, cuando los jadeos de ambos se hicieron evidentes, Tonks decidió pasar a la acción.

.- Remus,-murmuró, separando con esfuerzo sus labios de los de él.- ¿Esto qué significa?-preguntó, entre suspiros.

.- Que sí.-contestó él, impaciente para volver a besarla.

.- ¿Qué sí?-preguntó ella, entre beso y beso.

.- Que te quiero.-le susurró al oído, tiernamente.- Y que quiero estar contigo, si tú quieres.-continuó, hundiendo la cara en el pelo rosa de ella.

Y allí estaba: esa sonrisa, esa carita de felicidad que hacía tanto tiempo que no veía. Remus notó como su estómago se libraba de un peso realmente grande y se rió, con una carcajada que le nació en el pecho y que le revitalizó todos los músculos de golpe.

Tonks se echó hacia él con fuerza y empezó a besarle bruscamente, sin mesura. Con los brazos rodeándole el cuello, lo apretaba contra su pecho tan fuerte como si temiera que se fuese a escapar. Como si fuese una niña pequeña con un regalo nuevo, lo abrazaba, se separaba de él para volverlo a mirar y volvía a abrazarle con fuerza.

En una de esas embestidas, Remus no pudo controlar la fuerza de ella y acabaron ambos en el suelo; ella sobre él. La silla colisionó en la superficie con un golpe seco pero ellos siguieron besándose con pasión, ignorando cualquier impedimento que se cruzara en su camino.

Molly Weasley, sonriendo des de la puerta, volvió a cerrarla con cuidado. Había estado escuchando la conversación y decidió que ahora esos dos lo que necesitaban era intimidad así que se alejó a tientas para subir escaleras arriba.

Y Remus, mientras notaba las manos de Tonks por entre su pelo pensó que no terminaba de ser cierto eso de que eran como el agua y el aceite. O sí pero hay cosas más fuertes que la supuesta repelencia a la que estaban condenados. Al tiempo que notaba los besos con los que Tonks sembraba su cuello pensó que Lily tenía razón al decir eso de que el amor era la fuerza que lo podía todo.

¿A qué venían, sino, esas ganas de gritarle al mundo entero su felicidad?

**Fin**

**Bueno, este es otro de los one-shoots que tenía por allí y que hoy me he puesto a revisar. **

**El final es bastante fluff xo wno… También tenía ganas de hacer algo así, que se aleje tantísimo de mi realidad… **

**Espero vuestras críticas (si es que creéis que las merezco)**

**Un beso!**

**AnnaTB**


End file.
